Natsuru Senou
Natsuru Senou The series' main protagonist. Second year student of Seitetsu Gakuin High-school. He is chosen as a Blue Kämpfer by Moderator and setup as a Zauber type with power based on fire. In keeping with the rule that all Kämpfers are females, he turns into girl upon transformation. After a fight with Shizuku Sangou exposed his Kämpfer form to other students of the school, Shizuku arranged to have him enrolled in girl's class to fulfil public curiosity in a way that diverts attentions away from Kämpfer battle. His Kämpfer form has subsequently been ranked among the Three Beauties of Seitetsu (there used to be only two) and, much to Natsuru's own dismay, become subject of intense affections from Kaede Sakura (whom he has a crush on). Appearance Normal Appearance Natsuru is a seventeen year-old teenager. He is very tall, and has a slim body type. He is depicted as having blue hair and eyes. He keeps his hair long, shaggy, and unruly. Although he describes it as curly, Natsuru's hair is relatively straight, hanging just over his eyebrows, and long on both sides and back. He is most often seen with his school uniform, which consists of a short sleeved shirt with a black undershirt, long black trousers, and leather shoes. His Contract Bracelet is worn on his right arm. Kampfer Form Natsuru is the only Kämpfer to be born a male. As such, when he transforms, he undergoes a genderswap. Natsuru still retains some traits as a girl, for example, he retains his hair and eye color. His hair grows out much longer, and he keeps it in a high ponytail. As a girl, Natsuru is slightly shorter than when he was a guy, but still taller than most other girls. He develops a more feminine figure and switches sexual organs. His underwear also changes to blue-and-white striped panties, likely to accommodate the loss of his 'equipment'. Other than genderswap, his clothes also changes based on his outfit before transformation. For example, if he is wearing his Seitetsu boys' school uniform, his outfit after transformation will be the Seitetsu girls' school uniform. Personality Natsuru is independent, having lived alone for a good part of his student life, and is comfortable when doing things his way. However, when placed in an unexpected situation, he often responds with nervousness or even anger at times. Though not as an able fighter as his teammates, Natsuru is very loyal to them, and will fight for them even if that brings him outside of his comfort zone. Natsuru is not afraid to fight for what he believes in, and there is very little that can change his mind. Natsuru will not take charge in a situation he is not interested in, and if he cannot avoid it, will often allow others to make decisions for him and he will simply go with the flow. As he has never had a girlfriend, Natsuru often does not know how to react around them. The clearest indicator is the regular occurrence of nosebleeds whenever he sees a beautiful woman; even himself as a Kämpfer. His friends will often show annoyance at his complete failure to understand the emotions of other people. He is not as perceptive as other people, and will often be left wondering on why people are arguing or why they are annoyed with him. Trivia *His Light Novel and Manga endings differ. In the final Light Novel (Volume 12) Natsuru chooses Akane where as in the final Manga (Chapter 56) he chooses Shizuku, holding her hand as the manga draws to a close. Gallery 2654664.jpg 205837-1natsuruseno super.gif Kampfer-Natsuru-Senou-cosplay-Costume-ver-01-image.jpg Natsuru EP 14.png NatsuruSeno.png~original.png Pp79thj.jpg External links * http://kampfer.wikia.com/wiki/Natsuru_Sen%C5%8D#Personality Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Casanova